


Small Things

by claro



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little introspective on the things that make Mycroft happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little character sketch idea that I did last night as I was trying to work on Mycroft's background, and I was pleased with the end result, so I thought I would share with ya'll.
> 
> As always you can also find me over on ClaireWritesWords where I blog about fanfiction, my books and make excuses for missing my deadlines.
> 
> C

There were many small things that made Mycroft Holmes happy. Watching Gregory Lestrade sleep only to see the other man's lips twitch into a smile that gave away the fact that the detective wasn't asleep at all, but instead was sneaking glances at the politician when he thought the other man wasn't watching.

Waking up to the feel of caloused fingers tracing patterns through the clusters of freckles on his shoulders.

Getting home after a red eye flight to find his favourite dinner in the oven, his favourite wine in the fridge, his favourite pyjamas over the radiator to warm and his favourite person asleep in his bed.

A box of cakes delivered to his office after a particularly trying Prime Minister's Question Time.

A silent hug and a warm bath already running after a bad day that he couldn't talk about.

The lemon scent of the soap Gregory used permeating his whole house.

The easy silences where neither of them felt compelled to speak or explain.

The way Gregory would climb into bed after a late shift and run his cold hands under Mycroft's shirt, causing the redhead to wake up with an undignified squeal.

Those moments when he would feel Gregory look up at him and when Mycroft would meet his gaze, the other man would just smile and go back to whatever he was doing.

The thing that made Mycroft sad was simply that it took forty years to meet this man.

And that he insisted on calling him 'Myc.'


End file.
